Two sides of the same coin
by OakeX
Summary: Flip a coin, and you have two outcomes. Bring these two together, and you also have two outcomes. Two emotional polarities, which have far more in common than you might think. Oneshot.


**I randomly decided to write this when I couldn't get to sleep and it was 3:30am and I had access to a laptop. Also, I had read some wonderful fanfics detailing the love/hate relationship between Puck and Sabrina (although I can't remember the name, which is a shame, I think Curlscat favourited it or something), and thought it could use a bit of spicing up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

He thinks he realises he loves her when she's screaming at him. When she's standing in the middle of the living room, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and she's yelling at him for being so stupid as to actually take on that dragon by himself. The pen in her fingers breaks in half, and that's when he thinks he knows.

 _And then she's yelling at him again, and this time the feeling rushing through him is not affection but something far more sinister. Her face is as red and close to his as always, and the strands of hair fall over her forehead like normal, but the last thing he wants to do is kiss her; the only thing he wants to do is hit her._

(I love you.

 _I hate you_.)

...

There are moments, when he's touching her, when he's almost frightened as to what he will do.

Her fingers brush against his bare chest and he holds her tight to him.

 _Her nails dig into his forearm and he wants nothing more than to run away_.

He is searching —always searching— for a way to get closer to her

 _(to break free)_.

He longs for contact

 _(for air)_.

His body is one big mass of passion and surging adrenaline, and he hovers on the fence; one hand beckoning her closer ( _one hand pushing her away)_.

( _I hate you_.

I love you.)

...

They are a mess, he discovers. They are a mess of a relationship, a mess of people, two broken people trying to heal each other but never quite getting the job done. They are two people who are attempting to gloss over their weaknesses with intensity, patch over their rough spots with _too much emotion_ , and they're condemning themselves to a world where Heaven and Hell are one and the same.

He discovers this during a fight, when she's yelling at him for some trivial thing, and he's yelling at her right back. Coarse language is used, with a handful of clumsy threats thrown in, and malicious insults, and exploited flaws.

At one point, he punches the wall beside her head.

At one point, she almost snaps his arm in two.

Ah, the distilled cruelty of humans.

And then two minutes later they're sprawled out on the couch, kissing frantically, and moaning as Puck tears her shirt off and Sabrina kisses his neck.

(I love you.

 _I hate you_.)

...

In a relationship where hate means hate but sometimes means love, and love means love but sometimes means hate, in a world populated only by two people who love/hate each other so much it's almost illogical, there must exist some form of reason.

There must be some objective truth which lurks among this landscape of subjectiveness and bias; something which is cold and sterile and solid.

And it is this:

That opposites attract.

And likes repulse.

Which is why those words, _I'm breaking up with you_ , are tumbling out of his throat.

Which is why he's crying but cheering also, and why his heart feels both buoyant and leaden at the same time.

He knows she feels the same way.

He knows she hates him as he does, loves him as he does, he's seen it. He's seen it, in her eyes that spit fire when she says _I love you_ , in her eyes that profess love when she says _I hate you_.

Inside, he is sure, she feels exactly the same way as he does.

( _I hate you._

I love you.)

But we can still be friends.

* * *

 **This was so much easier to write than my ember entry. Much more my style.**

 **I think the pot development's a bit choppy, though, but I can't seem to fix it, so if you guys have got any tips that'd be really appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
